Gesture
Gestures are a feature found in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. These are customization items that can be unlocked through opening Sticker Pack. They do not change the overall appearance of a character, but instead allow the player to execute (as the name says) gestures. These gestures range from simple ones like "Yes" and "No" to dance moves, taunts and everything in between. Gesturing can be done by pressing any direction on the D-pad on consoles or pressing the arrow keys in the PC version. In Garden Warfare, four gestures can be applied at once, whereas in Garden Warfare 2, only two gestures can be applied as two of the "Gesture buttons" are now used for swapping between characters in Garden/Graveyard Ops. To avoid conflicts, the number of usable gestures has been cut down. The main purpose of gestures is for them to be used after vanquishing an opponent (to show off in the opponent's death-cam) and during "Top performers" show-off after a concluded game in multiplayer. However, they are also used to interact with other players as well. List of unlockable gestures in Garden Warfare All *Celebrate *Wave Peashooter *Happy Dance *Cackle *Untouchable *Egyptian *Slice n' Dice *Rad Beans *The Unicorn *Whirligig *Attitude *Stompin' Peas *Peashooter's Punch-out!! (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Dirt Sucker (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Strum Master (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Aloha (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Cha Cha Slide (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Sunflower *Happy Twirl *The Watering Can *Giddy Up *Super Joy *Soil Kicker *Sunflip *Plant It! *Psych Out *Barrel Roll *Sun Chop *Happy Fun Tickle Spin (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Perfect Zen (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Pause Thumpy-Thump (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Root Spin (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Rush Hour (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Chomper *Hot Steppin' *The Happy Dance *The Worm *Big Mouth *Somersault *Stompin' Chomp *Yeah Yeah Yeah! *Happy Puppy *Feed Me! *Denied *Tippy-Tap-Tap (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Sass-Master (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Roundabout Rock (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Clap n' Kick (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Pardon Me (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Cactus *Ooh La La *Tail Spike *Super Flex *The Robot *The Flip *Pose Striker *The Workout *Queen of Hearts *Cactus Surprise *The Hotdog *Flip & Point (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *The Axle (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Prickle Band (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Me Zombie (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Wobble Wobble (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Foot Soldier *Super Thrust Move *The Zombie *Pumped Up *Super Fever *Too Cool *Showoff *Tah Dah *Be Impressed *Muffle Shuffle *The Craziness *Happy Patrol (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Zombie Be Good (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Super Strum (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Victorious! (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Show's Over (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Engineer *Oh Yeah! *Shoeless *Around the World *Rodeo *Two Step *Rump Shaker *Power Laugh *Slappy *Full Flex *No Bull *Pet the Pooch (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Twirly Thrust (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Tickle Hero Leap (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Kick Trick (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Wraparound Fail (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Scientist *Na-Na-Na *Crazy Wave *Untouchable *Maximum Thrust *Anti-Gravity *Knee Slapper *Adored *Orbit Flip *The Vechey *Brain Shaker *Hand-scanner (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Three by Three (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Woodpecker Rock (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Hacky Sack (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Zombimania (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) All-Star *Sashay *The Groove *Back Flip *Trickster *Tornado *Something Something *Party Boy *Champion *Fancy Dance *The Move *The Endzone (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Pirouette Fail (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Air Band (Zomboss Down DLC Gesture) *Dirty Bird (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) *Spin & Flip (Legends Of The Lawn DLC Gesture) Many of the above gestures return in Garden Warfare 2 as unlockable "Classic" gestures. List of unlockable gestures in Garden Warfare 2 Citron *Happy Crab Tippy-Tap *Quad Shift *Pumped Up Uh Huh! *Peel Shake Rose *Spin Headflake *Thoughtful Wave *Keep it Classy *Rhythm Floatation Kernel Corn *Cobs Blazing *Cobbed & Ready *Spinners *Husk Hop Rock Peashooter *What's on the ground? *Stomp Float Stomp *Break it Down *Too Cool Sunflower *Scare the Dirt *Jump & Thump *Directional Duality *Spin Dance Chomper *Sing Along *Chewy *Tap Tap Chomp *Chomper Shake Down Cactus *Morning Stretch *One Two Twirl *Tippy Tap Tap *Shake-a-shake-a Imp *Happy Flip *Juggle Blasters *Spinny Stretch *The Imp-twist Super Brainz *Can You Hear It *Flex of Fortitude *Pointed Pointer *All-in-One Captain Deadbeard *Barrel Balance *Peg Twirl *Heel Clicker *Hungry Hopak Foot Soldier *Twirly Solute *Head Conker *Master Blaster *Prancer Engineer *Get a Hold of This *Jackhammer Strum *Memorized *Can't Dance Scientist *What comes up must come down *Electric Twister *Dance Dance Discovery *Spinning Experiment All-Star *Poser *Stretch *Side to Side *Jig Gallery Classic Gestures: PvZ:GW2 Pvzgw2 happy twirl sticker.png|Classic "Happy Twirl" Sunflower gesture pvzgw2 pause thumpy thump sticker.png|Classic "Pause Thumpy-Thump" Sunflower gesture pvzgw2 root spin sticker.png|Classic "Root Spin" Sunflower gesture pvzgw2 perfect zen sticker.png|Classic "Perfect Zen" Sunflower gesture pvzgw2 sun chop taunt sticker.png|Classic "Sun Chop" Sunflower gesture pvzgw2 cactus surprise gesture sticker.png|Classic "Cactus Surprise" Cactus gesture pvzgw2 cackle sticker.png|Classic "Cackle" Peashooter gesture pvzgw2 hot steppin' sticker.png|Classic "Hot Steppin'" Chomper gesture pvzgw2 happy puppy taunt sticker.png|Classic "Happy Puppy" Chomper gesture pvzgw2 the worm taunt sticker.png|Classic "The Worm" Chomper gesture pvzgw2 the move sticker.png|Classic "The Move" All-Star gesture pvzgw2 oh yeah sticker.png|Classic "Oh Yeah!" Engineer gesture pvzgw2 psych out sunflower taunt sticker.png|Classic "Psych Out" Sunflower gesture - Note: The sticker name is misspelled. It's supposed to say "Psych Out", while it instead says "Pysch Out" pvzgw2 orbit flip scientist taunt sticker.png|Classic "Orbit Flip" Scientist gesture pvzgw2 tail spike cactus gesture sticker.png|Classic "Tail Spike" Cactus gesture pvzgw2 the workout cactus gesture sticker.png|Classic "The Workout" Cactus gesture pvzgw2 spin and flip all star gesture sticker.png|Classic "Spin and Flip" All-Star gesture egyptian peashooter gesture sticker.png|Classic "Egyptian" Peashooter gesture pvzgw2 victorious soldier gesture sticker.png|Classic "Victorious!" Foot Soldier gesture pvzgw2 untouchable scientist gesture sticker.png|Classic "Untouchable" Scientist gesture pvzgw2 roundabout rock chomper classic gesture sticker.png|Classic "Roundabout Rock" Chomper gesture Trivia *The fact that gesturing on console versions can be done by pressing the D-pad may reference the Super Smash Bros. franchise, as pressing the D-pad on the controller will have a character do a taunt, in the same manner as gestures do in Garden Warfare. *The Foot Soldier's gesture, the Super Fever, has the longest duration of all gestures, lasting at least seven seconds. *The Foot Soldier's gesture, the Super Fever, is copied from the 1977 movie Saturday Night Fever. *Few of the taunts' names reference several video game franchises: **One of the Peashooter's taunts may be a reference to the 1987 game Punch-Out!!, which was originally known as Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. **The Scientist's taunt "Dance Dance Discovery" references the dancing video game franchise Dance Dance Revolution. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants Category:Zombies